Hayden Langenhoven
|species = Human|gender = |race = Caucasian-African|eye_color = Green|hair = Black |weapon(s) = Combat Knife |equipment = Various weaponized samples of Pathogen X |image1 = NoSkin.png}} Dr. Hayden Langenhoven is a minor yet pinnacle character of the Pathogen X incident. A disgraced chemist with questionable views, he is the creator of the supervirus turned bioweapon, Pathogen X. Background Langenhoven once was a teacher's assistant at the University of Oxford, assisting with Dr. Malkovich's biological experiments of the effects of various pathogens on rats. Secretly, the duo conducted human experimentation on political and religious targets of Malkovich, usually exposing subjects to samples of the most lethal bacteria, viruses and parasites. However, their experiments were eventually exposed and lead to the incarnation of Malkovich inspired Langenhoven to continue his experiments. He traveled back to South Africa, hiding from the British authorities. He joined the notorious German-based chemical company; Nexus Labs, a company of questionable ethics that fits with Langenhoven's views. He was suspected to be responsible for a number of disappearances of different South Africans, most notability opposing activists, journalists, and politicians. His ambitions for human experimentation escalated, but so did his morality and mental conditioning. Pathogen X At the height of the Rhodesian Bush War, the company's process and flow of human subjects was booming, however the financial terms was met with constant declines in profit and customers due to the war and the search for Langenhoven. Through military connections, POW's were transferred to undisclosed testing grounds, where Langenhoven was free to conduct various experiments on these subjects. A scientist knew about an Antarctic expedition for the existence of a 80 000 year old supervirus which piqued the interests Nexus Labs, and was released due to his information. Nexus Labs sent an undercover agent to infiltrate the expedition and return with the samples, in which the ship and the rest of the crew was scuttled and left for dead. Langenhoven was astonished by how potent the virus is despite being frozen for several thousands of years, and realized a future in which both the lab and himself will receive much attention for the discovery of the virus. However, the governments of South African and Britain was getting closer and closer to reaching Nexus Labs' employees was incarnated for various crimes, with the founder being put to death. Langenhoven managed to escape to a secret lab at near the border between South Africa and Nambia. Psychological stress and isolation caused him to record his absurd, and often unhinging soliloquies about his current situation. Twisted by these events, he realized that his "discoveries" would be in vain due to the company's reputation staining his image. He jumped to the conclusion that why would leave a legacy if he was to live in infamy for the rest of his life, and developed the supervirus into a biological weapon of terror intended to release upon himself and his secret lab once the authorities came. He however changed his plans and escaped South Africa to South America, leaving a dirty bomb in his lab to be detonated once the authorities raided. Aftermath After his final tape, his whereabouts remained unknown, however he was suspected to be involved in several black market deals with his bioweapon, one of these samples managed to reach Pixelarican soil. Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Characters